1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus which is compact and lightweight and is superb in productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the reduction of the size, weight and production cost of magnetic recording and reproduction apparatuses has become desirable.
Hereinafter, a conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus will be described.
A conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus as described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 11-328779 is known.
This conventional magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus has the following problems.
1. As shown in FIG. 4 of Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 11-328779, a substrate 6 is provided above a housing 9 of a capstan motor, and the heads of tightening screws 14, 15 and 17 and the head of an adjusting screw 16 are on a top surface of the substrate 6. Due to such a structure, the magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus cannot be reduced in thickness.
2. A portion of the substrate 6 to which the housing 9 is to be fixed needs to be sufficiently thick to be rigid against the pressure-contact force of the pinch roller. Thus, the shape of the magnetic recording and reproduction apparatus is inevitably complicated.
3. In order to adjust the tilt of a capstan shaft 8, a dedicated adjusting screw 16 is required.